How to Be a Heartbreaker
by bibbles813
Summary: Kairi Shinra is a geeky, plain, not-so-attractive, 13 year old girl when she has her heart crushed. Her best friends Naminé and Selphie help her get over it by teaching her how to be a heart breaker. Fast forward 3 years and you have a goddess of broken hearts, who has lost the ability to truly love. Can Sora, the blitzball superstar help her realize what she threw away?
1. Prologue

_How to Be a Heartbreaker_

_Sora X Kairi_

Prologue:

"The first day of grade 8. You're new, nobody knows you here. You can start fresh, make friends, and learn new things. Maybe even fall in love..."

Kairi Shinra was giving herself a pep talk in front of a mirror in her ridiculously large room. Her parents being Scarlet and Rufus Shinra, known all over the world for their up and coming Shinra Company; currently being built up from simple weapons development. Her parents could tell the company would become something much greater. Axel and Kairi were the only heirs to the company, Kairi 13 and Axel 15. They were different from other siblings, they never fought. Too afraid to anger their parents, who were always cranky and busy with their work. They had moved 3 times in the last month. Luckily this was during the summer. Destiny Islands was the last stop on their exhausting journey. Her parents had told her that they wouldn't be moving anywhere else as long as their company grew. To protect their children, they had their last name changed to Leonhart after their dad's closest friend.

Kairi would be attending the most expensive, private school that money could buy. Kairi had always had problems being around people she didn't know, even minor cases of anthropophobia. Focusing more on her school and reading than the latest trends or gossip. For this very reason she was always made fun of and called "nerd" or "brain". Her looks were very plain and subtle. Chin length, wine red hair that was always up in a ponytail or bun, bright lavender eyes framed by thick black glasses, purple bands decorated her braces that would be coming off soon and a pale slender body. She was always inside reading or studying, never with the other kids. Maybe living on a tropical island would change that.

"Kai! Get your ass down here! Reno is leaving in 10 seconds, with or without you!" Axel yelled from downstairs, being impatient as usual. Kairi grabbed her simple pink book bag, glasses case, and her books; throwing it all in her bag while jogging down a flight of stairs. The house they were living in now was the largest and most confusing of all. Seven floors, 35 bedrooms, 40 bathrooms, a ballroom, 8 entertainment rooms, 2 pools, tennis, soccer, basketball, baseball and football areas, a movie theater, a gym and of course, lots and lots of halls. Luckily Kairi's bedroom was on the second floor, second hall on the right and the large double doors on the left.

"Jeez Axel, we have 20 minutes until school. We only live 10 minutes away, what's the rush?" Kairi asked while slinging her bag over her shoulder. Axel was standing by the door wearing his school uniform, his bright, cherry red hair spiked back and ended between his shoulder blades. With teenage rebellion kicking in, he started drawing purple, upside down triangles beneath his emerald eyes.

"I wanted to get coffee at this cool café by the beach, it's the best on the island, that and breakfast." he explained, slipping out the door. Kairi followed closely behind. Reno was waiting by their Rolls Royce Phantom, a casual suit on and a grin.

"Good morning, I see you two are ready for school" Reno said with slight sarcasm. Reno had always worked for their family, before as a test subject for their weapons, but now he was their chauffer. He grew quite close with the younger Shinra's, almost like big brother. Axel and Reno always played sports together, always competing and trying to beat one another. Reno used to read bed time stories to Kairi, and help her with her studies. Sometimes the 3 of them would go camping, with 1 or 2 body guards of course, but it was always fun.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go. I'm hungry, and I need coffee." Axel waved him off and scuffed into the car, flopping into his seat.

Kairi rolled her eyes and followed in after him. Trying to get comfortable was a difficult task; Kairi's uniform was itchy and felt like beetles crawling under her skin. Eventually her skin grew numb from the constant scratching and she had a chance to look at the scenery. Tall palm trees lined the streets; the sun was just above the horizon, casting a warm glow on the island. A warm, salty breeze made its way in through the windows, soothing Kairi's nerves.

_Maybe living here isn't as bad as I though._ Kairi was already in love, taking mental images of everything rushing past her window.

Lost in thought she ate her breakfast while Axel inhaled his muffins and caffeine. Before she knew it they were at her school. Kairi wiped the crumbs off her uniform before thanking Reno and stepping out of the car. All of the kids had grown up together and a new kid was a rare thing. Everyone stared as she hurried to reach the entrance; she kept her head down with her bangs covering her face. Making it to the office before anyone could speak to her. She received all the things she needed and began her search for her locker. Kairi shoved all her text books into her bag and counted the numbers on the metal doors.

_413, ok let's see…409, 410, 411, 412, a tie. A tie?_ Kairi's gaze flew to the person's face, a petite blonde stood in front of her locker with a large smile on her face. Kairi flinched and took a step back.

"Kairi Leonhart, right?" the girl asked in a light feminine voice.

"Uh…y-yeah?" Kairi stuttered, looking the girl up and down. She was wearing the exact same uniform but the top two buttons were undone, her tie loosened, and her skirt a little too high for Kairi's liking. Her icy blue eyes shimmered, and choppy platinum bangs framed her face. The rest of her blonde locks were pulled over her right shoulder in a braid with a tiny red bow on the end.

"I'm Naminé Leonhart, you know. Your 'cousin'" she whispered to her with a wink. _She must be Squall's daughter._ Squall Leonhart was a close family friend and practically family. When she was little Kairi called him Uncle Squawk and he would laugh and make bird calls. He was the only one who ever came to visit, his wife and kids always stayed home because it was such a far distance. Kairi knew he had a daughter her age but she didn't think that she would be at her new school.

"Oh! U-um, hello." Kairi awkwardly greeted.

Naminé giggled, and held out her hand. Kairi was slightly scared but shook her hand.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends, come on. I'll show you to your classes." Naminé took her hand and towed her down the hall. Telling her everything she needed to know about her new school.

_-5 months later-_

Just like Naminé had said, the two became good friends. Inseparable even. Kairi was still the shy little book worm and Naminé was the gossipy girly girl but their differences brought them closer. Kairi told her everything and was more open; she was her true self around her. Slightly loud, sarcastic, funny, and witty. Around others she would stutter, shake, and not say much.

It was now February, the time for love. Naminé had, had many boyfriends and had a date already, but Kairi had never dated before. She was always by herself or with Naminé, never speaking to any boys, let alone flirting. There was this one boy that Kairi liked a bit…his name was Tidus; he had shaggy blond hair, tan skin and a bright smile. He always stood up for Kairi whenever someone would say something about her. He was sweet, kind and caring. Kairi just couldn't find the strength to talk to him; she would have a breakdown and hyperventilate. With Valentine's around the corner Naminé was pressuring her to talk to him five times more than usual.

"Nam, you know how I get around other people. There's no way it's going to happen, you're gonna have to do it for me." Kairi sighed flopping onto her king sized bed.

"Come on, you can't live like this forever. You know you're going to have to face your fears someday. Just do it now, call him!" Naminé pushed. She was clicking away on her phone, texting people that Kairi didn't even know.

"Itsh nopt dath shimpl" Kairi mumble into her pillow.

"Sit up. I can't hear you when you're smothering yourself." Naminé said while throwing a nearby book at her.

"It's not that simple, I've never even talked to him before! How am I supposed to just call him and ask him out?!" Kairi whined while rubbing her sore head.

"Listen to me, I can tell he'll say yes. So just do it already!" Naminé complained. She tossed Kairi her cell and stared at her patiently waiting.

"B-but I don't have his number!" Kairi stuttered, nervously pulling at her hair.

"Well lucky for you I programed it into your phone." Naminé smirked while nudging towards the phone.

Kairi glared at the phone, wanting to smash it into pieces. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Quickly dialing his number before her brain could tell her how big of a mistake she was making. On the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?" Tidus answered

"Um, hey Tidus, It's Kairi." Adrenaline rushed through Kairi's body giving her the courage to speak.

"Oh! Hey Kairi, how's it going?"

"Great, uh, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Okay, shoot!" She took another breath to steady her voice.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" She blurted. Her face instantly darkening to a deep red. Naminé gave her the thumbs up. A couple seconds went by before he replied.

"U-uh, sure. Why not? How about I pick you up at 7 on Friday? We could see a movie."

"O-okay, sounds great. I-I'll see you then"

"Alright bye." He hung up and Kairi squealed jumping on her bed.

"O-m-g! This is great! I'm so happy for you Kai!" Naminé exclaimed running over to the redhead and tackling her in a hug.

"I can't believe it! This is great!"

"Let's go shopping; we need to get you an outfit!" Naminé said jumping to her feet with excitement for her friend.

_-Friday-_

Naminé and Kairi rushed home after school that day so they had extra time to get ready. First they had manicures, pedicure, facials, etc. Then they had Kairi's hair waved and light natural make up. Naminé had also bought contacts just for the occasion. Kairi didn't feel like any of it was necessary but Naminé convinced her that it was needed. The outfit that they had bought was light, ripped denim shorts, a gray, embroidered tank, and a pair of purple high-tops. A chunky metallic necklace and a few rope bracelets and she was done.

"Who knew shy little Kairi could look so good?" Naminé teased. Kairi was focused on her reflection, poking her face and twirling. She was too in awe that she didn't even hear the doorbell ring. Tidus was picking her up at Naminé's for security reasons and Naminé jumped up.

"Looks like lover boy is here!" Naminé pulled her out of her room and to the front door, her house as equally confusing as Kairi's. Naminé opened the door, gave Kairi a wink and retreated back to her room; leaving Kairi and Tidus on the porch.

"You look great" Tidus complimented, he looked down to his feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks" Kairi blushed. They walked to the movie theater, occasionally speaking. Both of them caught up in their own thoughts to realize the awkward silence.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Snapping out of her daze, Kairi looked up at him. Immediately regretting it as a furious blush engulfed her cheeks.

"Um, what about Tokyo Drift?"

"You're into those types of movies?" He asked shocked.

"Well, I'm not really much of a girly girl."

"Noted." He smiled at her and went to go buy the tickets. Kairi just looked around, feeling the warm ocean breeze and the sun's rays on her face. Calming and relaxing. _Tidus is taking his time…where did he go?_ She walked around the area and checked the theater but still couldn't find him anywhere. She sat down on one of the benches by the entrance and decided she would just wait.

She kept hearing these giggles coming from somewhere, at first she thought she was hearing things; but then it grew a bit louder. Kairi looked around and saw no one; she got up and checked in the alley between the theater and the tourist center. She could see a couple pressed up against a wall, the girl giggling with glee as the boy kissed her neck. Kairi had seen this girl before, maybe she went to her school. Yuna, that was her name. She's Tidus' ex-girlfriend, how could she not recognize the annoying, high-pitched squeal. Just as she was about to walk away and leave the two alone, Kairi realized who the boy was. Shaggy blonde hair, dark tan, it was Tidus.

The world came to a halt. Kairi felt the blood drain from her face, and she could feel her heart shattering. Tidus didn't like her, he never did. He probably only agreed because he pitied her, but then decided to ditch her and get back with Yuna.

Her personal bubble burst, she stomped over to them and with her newfound strength; tore Tidus away from Yuna and smacked her. The sound echoed out onto the street. The force sent her head into the nearest dumpster and knocked her out cold. Kairi whipped around and glared at Tidus. His eyes wide with shock and horror.

"You sicken me. If you didn't want to go out with me you could have said no. You didn't have to drag me here just to break my heart and rub it in my face. I hope you get what you deserve." Kairi fumed. Just like her mother, her anger came fast and strong, like a tiger pouncing on its prey. She looked over to Yuna, her forehead bleeding and her body twisted at an odd angle. Vomit threatened to come up, but Kairi swallowed it down. Her senses rushing back to her all at once. Heartbreak, guilt, shyness, despair. Kairi stumbled backwards, shaking her head at what she had done. Tidus was holding the unconscious girl in his arms, trying to stop the bleeding. Kairi turn and ran, tears flowing down her face. She didn't stop running until she felt warm water around her feet.

She was at a beach. Looking around she realized she was lost; there were no people, buildings or anything. Not far from the shore was an island. Kairi sat in the water and stared at the island until the sun had set. She walked back to town, and trudged her way home. Her parents never noticed she was gone; she left a note with Marie, her maid, to give to them when they had the chance. Her bed was warm, soft, inviting. Letting slumber take her Kairi dreamed of a boy who would love her, with chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

_-3 Weeks Later-_

A lot had happened in three weeks. Kairi and Naminé had switched schools, one that was on the other side of the island. Their 10 minute drive to school was now 30 and they had to make new friends. Kairi was no longer shy, she never spoke to anyone but she wasn't afraid anymore. Naminé had fit right in with the popular crowd making a lot of new friends. She sometimes left Kairi for them and she was hurt by it. There was one girl who was very curious about the new girl. Selphie Tilmitt.

Being one of Naminé's friends she wanted to know more about the isolated red head. During lunch the brunette walked over and sat with the mysterious girl. At first she never realized she was there. Selphie grew impatient and spoke up.

"Hiya, I'm Selphie. What's your name?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Kairi looked up at the strange girl. She wore her school uniform, which was the same as the other schools but different colors. Her short brown hair flipped up at the ends and her deep green eyes looked at her intently.

"Kairi Leonhart" she said with no emotion. Quizzically looking at the brunette.

"So you're Naminé's cousin?"

"Yup."

"Huh. Well I was wondering if it would be ok if I sat here with you from now on."

Kairi was cautious at first but when she could see the girl meant no harm she loosened up.

"Sure, why not." She smiled.

Over the next few days they grew closer and Kairi became happy again. Naminé and Selphie would sit with her at lunch and they were all joined at the hip. During a sleepover Selphie realized something; Kairi never talked about boys and became quiet when they did.

"Hey Kai, any boys catch your eye?"

"No, they're vile pigs." She spat.

"Why's that?" she asked very curious as to what made her friend so angry towards the other sex. Kairi huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Let's just say it's a long story, but in the end I had my heart broken and I'm completely done with boys. I'll just become a nun or something." Naminé stifled a giggle while Selphie sat there for a moment thinking.

"I know what you need." She stood up and grabbed a mini white board from her closet. She wrote something on it in big, pink, swirly letters.

_How to Be a Heartbreaker_.


	2. Chapter 1: Rules

_A/N: Hey guys! If you haven't realized it yet this is a somewhat song fic of the song __**How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds**__. I had the prologue written way before but I wanted to post it after I finished school so the chapters wouldn't be so far apart. I'm new at this so tips and criticism are welcome! Review and let me know your opinion, also tell me some ideas for how the story should go. I got the base for the story but your ideas would be really helpful. By the way, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews, it makes me want to write even more. Enjoy bitchachos!_

_PS. Sorry for the story not coming in until late, I just need to explain the people and what they do and stuff like that._

_PPS. For the best reading pleasures listen to the songs mentioned._

* * *

_How to Be a Heartbreaker_

_Sora X Kairi_

Chapter 1: Rules

_Rule #1 is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

A now 16-year-old Kairi Iris "Leonhart" Shinra was getting ready for a party. Her silky, red locks were perfectly straight and just past her shoulders. Her sparkling lavender eyes never looks so excited, her parents had her eyes surgically corrected so she would no longer need glasses. Bright, pearly white teeth smiled back at her in the mirror; compared to what she used to be like 3 years ago she's now a completely different person.

Kairi never had much need for make-up but a little eyeliner and mascara never hurt anyone. She stood up from her vanity and walked into her large closet, of course filled with the most expensive and best clothes just for her. Long ago forgotten books sat in the library, clothes and shoes were her new obsession.

Since Kairi had developed curves in all the right places, tanned so she didn't look sickly pale and attained a fake personality, she became the "Queen" of her high school. Her fears of making friends vanished as she was now surrounded by people who just wanted her to acknowledge them. Naminé and Selphie respected their best friend but also knew that she wasn't happy and that she only acted like this to keep herself from getting hurt.

In her rise to popularity, Naminé and Selphie had introduced Kairi to their friends. Xion, a very sarcastic girl who would just love to tell you how it is and a great swimmer, Roxas, a friend of Axel's who liked to skateboard and was amazing at almost every sport, Wakka, who's obsessed with blitzball and has a weird sense of humor. Last was Riku, captain of the blitzball team but only because his best friend moved away the year before, he was quiet but one you got to know him he was very outgoing and sweet. That wouldn't stop him from picking on you though.

A once nerdy, shut-in was now a fabulous beauty queen. Even with everything at her finger tips, she wouldn't be happy until she could trust a guy and fall in love. She'd had many failed attempts and people were beginning to think that she was just a player, maybe she was, but that's what Selphie and Naminé had taught her to do in the first place. But right at this moment all she needed were her friend's opinions on her outfit for Riku's party.

Riku was Kairi's best friend, she could tell him everything; even the things she couldn't tell Naminé. Gossip was always spreading about the two because they were so close. Despite her new girly girl act, she was still a tomboy at heart. Her group of populars consisted of herself, and her close friends. Riku and Wakka being the only seniors and the rest of them being juniors.

The main reason Kairi and her friends were so close is because all their parents work for her's, meaning they are all extremely rich and attend the fanciest school in the world. Sure they were popular but no one really knew about their backgrounds, which they kept a secret to avoid paparazzi.

"Marie, could you get Naminé and Selphie for me please?" Kairi called out to her maid, Marie fetched them from Kairi's mini hair salon. Naminé had her hair in loose curls and pinned back with a red bow, while Selphie had her hair straight just like Kairi's.

"My dear, why is it that you call us to your closet?" Naminé asked with a fake British accent, Selphie giggled and followed along.

"Yes darling, do tell." Selphie said in a French accent, all the girls burst out laughing.

"With an outfit of course." Kairi replied out of breath.

"Hmm, how about this?" Naminé suggested holding up a red one shoulder dress with jewels embroidered down the sides.

"Tight, sparkles, and short. Too slutty, next."

"Ooh, I know this would look so hot on you!" Selphie quickly grabbed a dark purple mini skirt and a white, tube/crop top.

"Um, I like the shirt but not the skirt."

"How about a garbage bag? You'd look like a skank either way." Axel said with a smirk entering the shopping mall that Kairi called a closet.

"Thanks, you're so supportive" Kairi rolled her eyes and combed through a rack of jeans.

"I know right!" Axel snorted while pushing a bunch of shirts off the couch on the floor. He flopped onto the fluffy, pink cushions, looking too big with his feet dangling off the other end. Being 6'5 had its disadvantages. Axel was now 18 and still had those purple, upside-down triangles under his eyes, except now they were real tattoos. His father had laughed when he came home with them while his mother refused to talk to him for a week; saying he needed to grow up, that he would one day take over their company and that was not how a young man is supposed to repay his mother.

"Axel go make out with Larxene or something, you're not needed here." Selphie sneered in a playful way. Axel just brushed her comment aside and got up to look through outfits with the girls.

"Oh hey, what about this?" Axel held up a pair of jean shorts with studs going down the sides.

"Those would so cute with these!" Naminé pulled a pair of gold pumps off a rack.

"Perfect, thanks guys."

Kairi and the girls changed into their outfits while Axel went to go pick out a car to drive to the party with. The family owing at least 71 cars, finding just one would be a problem.

About 20 minutes later the girls stepped outside to see Axel and Reno in a red 2011 Cadillac Ciel Concept blasting Gentleman by Psy. Kairi dressed in the crop top, shorts and shoes that they picked out for her along with a few gold bangles and a pair of gold hoops and finally a tiny pink heart belly button barbel. Naminé was adorned in a strapless black dress, ending mid-thigh with cherry red heels that matched the bow in her hair with silver vine-like necklace and bracelet. Selphie wearing a neon yellow pencil skirt, a black halter and black wedges with a black chunky necklace and studs in her ears.

"Damn girl! You so freaking sexy!" Axel sung from the car, winking at Kairi. The girls just laughed and got in the car. Reno got out so Kairi could get in.

"Make sure you don't crash this one Axel." Reno told him with a very serious face.

"Will do, Renny." With a salute Axel sped off going to the 1st party of the year, which is start the beginning of grade 11 for the three girls.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when they arrived; Riku had used his cabin for the party so his parents wouldn't get mad at him for ruining the house. The cabin being as huge as it is, has a party shed. The party shed is where all the fun was being held, with a large dance floor in the middle, a long bar on the left, tables and booths on the right, a DJ and a large stage at the back of the room; big enough for a concert. It was in a very secluded area where there weren't any people for miles. Cars were parked everywhere and the thumping of Drop It Low Girl by Ester Dead could be heard all through the woods. Riku always knew how to throw the best parties, being super popular and all.

Riku had told Kairi that he told everyone that the party was for celebration for a new school year but it was actually for a surprise guest. He wouldn't tell her any more than that and it had been on her mind for the past few days.

As soon as they stepped inside everyone's heads spun to look at them. Riku had invited only the considered "cool kids" from all over the islands so there were at least 500 teens staring as they entered. Axel immediately retreated to the bar where his long-time girlfriend Larxene was. Kairi smirked and winked at Riku who just sauntered over to her and put his arm around her waist. Roxas, Xion, and Wakka walked over and dragged their friends onto the dance floor. Xion wearing a black mini skirt and sheer black top over a neon green bra with black ribbon stilettos. Riku, Roxas and Wakka were wearing jeans. Riku wearing a black and grey stripped polo with yellow converse, Roxas with a black tee and his checkered wrist band and checkered vans. Wakka decided a bit differently with a black wife beater and an orange vest and black sandals.

Naminé, Selphie and Xion walked to the middle of the floor and started dancing; grabbing everyone's attention. Riku, Roxas and Wakka decided to dance with their friends and save them the trouble of pervs; everyone went wild and stared to dance as well. Kairi feel like dancing since she would be the only one without a partner; so she went over to the bar and ordered a Shirley Temple.

A guy who looked a lot like Roxas sat on the stool next to her; he had gravity-defying, chocolate-brown spikes for hair, ocean blue eyes and a heart stopping smile. He was sporting a pair of ripped jeans, black Nike's and a plain, red V-neck under a black leather jacket. Needless to say he looked incredibly sexy.

_Wow, haven't seen him before. He looks really familiar though. Almost like…that guy I used to dream about. _Kairi thought, she finished off her drink and took out her iPhone 5.

**Sittin beside a babe, do you know him?** Kairi texted Naminé. The blonde on stage who was grinding Roxas, looked up and texted her back before returning to her sexual dance.

**No, but he looks familiar. Kinda like Rox but not, ask Riku.**

The redhead sighed and glanced at the guy once again. He had just finished his 3rd shot and looked over at her. Her cheeks darkened slightly at his intense stare. He smiled a Cheshire grin and held his hand out to her.

"Feel like dancing?" He asked with a tilt of his head. His voice deep but had a pinch of childishness to it.

"Well it depends, are you going to tell me your name?" Kairi responded with a flirtatious tone.

"It's secret." The boy winked. Kairi took his hand, noticing the way hers fit with his perfectly.

"Secrets are my favorite." She purred as they joined the couples on the dance floor and Live It Up by J-Lo and Pitbull started. Everyone was in awe as the couple expertly danced in the middle of the floor. Riku, who was dancing with Xion, stopped and grabbed a mic from the DJ. The music stopped and everyone turned to Riku, he jumped up on the stage. Kairi looked around for the guy she was dancing with, he had disappeared.

"Alright, as you all know this is my annual 'Welcome Back' party. But this year is special! My close friend has recently moved to the islands, you should all know him; I mean who doesn't. Anyways he's gonna be going my high school, so give it up for Sora Strife!" Everyone burst into cheers, whistles and screams as the brunette stepped onto the stage. Kairi's jaw dropped. HE was the guy she was dancing with?! THE Sora Strife? World known, pro blitzball superstar, and the youngest with being only 17. Kairi suddenly felt light headed and blushed furiously as he looked at her. Sure she was "supposedly" more famous than anyone but he's right up there with her. Sora grabbed the mic and addressed the crowd.

"Hey everyone, it's great to be here. Look I know I'm amazing and all but I'm just a normal teenage boy. Raging hormones and all." He winked at her, causing Kairi to cross her arms and put up her defences. Sora held in a chuckle at the girl's antics and then faced the crowd again. "I hope to get to know most of you, but please just treat me like a normal person. I'm not that important. So everyone just enjoy the party and I'll see some of you in school." The partiers roared and the music came back on.

Their little group went up to the lounge room on the second floor, filled with couches, a minibar, and a wall of just windows that showed the party below.

"Naminé and Axel, meet Sora." Riku introduced.

"Hello." Naminé said sweetly.

"Yo dude." Axel nodded at Sora.

"You already know Wakka, Selphie and Xion" Riku told him. They just waved as they got their drinks.

"Wait, I thought you said Ro-" Sora got cut off by his cousin jumping on him from behind. They fell to the floor with a thud, laughing and hugging.

"Haha, dude get off. I've missed you too." Sora pushed Roxas off of him and stood up, brushing the dirt of his clothes.

"It's been like 5 years! How've yah been?" Roxas asked as he jumped to his feet.

"Great, but all I do is train and play blitzball. That's why I'm taking the year off. I haven't gone to a real school since grade 7." Sora sighed.

"Well, that just means more parties right Riku?" Roxas laughed, Riku rolled his eyes and walked over to Kairi.

"And this, the goddess of broken hearts, is Kairi." Riku said throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"H-hey" Kairi stuttered, her blush darkening.

"Hi" Sora mumbled. Both of them shy and refusing to meet the other's gaze.

_Why does he make me so nervous? I've dated plenty of guys and haven't gotten nervous. He's…different._ Kairi looked up at him only standing a few inches away; he had a thoughtful look on his face. She smiled realizing she wasn't the only nervous one. Her eyes shimmering and he smiled back, almost in awe. They both slowly leaned in and completely forgot about the others in the room.

_You gotta be the first to run._

Selphie's lesson rung in the back of her mind. Kairi quickly pulled back ran over to Axel and asked him for the keys.

"What about me, Naminé and Selphie?" He whispered, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Get rides with the guys, I gotta go." She grabbed the keys and ran out of the lounge. Her friends yelling out to her and running after her but Axel stopped them.

"Guys she's fine, she just needs sometime to herself." Axel explained. Naminé, Selphie and Xion didn't buy it for second but stayed, the guys just looked at each other confused. Riku saw Sora's disappointment and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay dude, you didn't do anything to her. She's just had a bad past with guys." Riku shot him an apologetic smile and Sora just sighed and joined the rest of his friends on the couches.


	3. Chapter 2: Business As Not So Usual

_A/N: As usual thanks for the reviews, favs, and likes guys! It means a lot:) I'm going on a 2 week trip to Australia soon so I won't be able to update. I'll try to finish chapter 3 before I leave but I might not have the time and when I come back I'll update ASAP. I'm also working on a YouTube project with Sims 2 and if you wanna check it out when it's finished there'll be a link on my profile. Anyways, enjoy bitchachos!_

_How to Be a Heartbreaker_

_Sora X Kairi_

Chapter 2: Business As Not So Usual

The Shinra family is the most respected, yet feared, family in the business world to date. Being multi-billionaires and the richest people in the world, along with two kids; but refuse to let them be seen by the public until they inherit their part of the company at the age of 19. All anyone knew about them was that they had a daughter who's 16 and a son who just recently turned 18. He had graduated last year and the girl was said to be home schooled. The only people who knew the children were the close workers and friends of the family. No one other than guests are allowed within 50 km radius of the estate.

* * *

When he was 4, Sora developed an obsession for blitzball. Just watching the players in action made his eyes wide and his heart stop; but playing it himself was a completely different experience. Swimming through the sphere of water at top speeds, throwing the ball so hard the muscles in his arms ached, and the feeling of adrenaline right before he took a shot. Little Sora told his parents how much he loved it and that it was his dream to become a blitzball superstar. Sora spent all his spare time playing the aquatic sport, and eventually he developed the skills to get on a team. The Strife family realized how important this was to their youngest son and supported him with every ounce of love they could give him.

By 7th grade, Sora was just as good, if not better, than the high school students. A talent scout looking for younger players had spotted him at their championship game that year and Sora had become an official blitzball player. Because of his age he couldn't compete with the adults, instead he was trained daily in another country. He had to leave all his friends and family behind to pursue his dream but it was worth it in the end. Just last year, he had been allowed to play in the big leagues and quickly climbed his way to the top; earning a lot of money in the process. So at the age of 17, Sora had been crowned as the best blitzball player in the world, even though he hadn't even graduated yet.

Though he had achieved the impossible, he wasn't exactly happy. His had missed out on his teen years and his social life. Deciding with his heart, he chose to take a year off so he could return to school and finish his last year with his friends in his home town.

* * *

_What if I'm not smart enough? What if I get swarmed the minute I walk in? What if Kairi ignores me? _Sora kept asking himself questions while pacing around his insanely large bedroom. Being a pro athlete had its perks, for example, being insanely rich. Sora was dressed in his school's uniform, a white button up, navy slacks and a plaid blue tie; including tacky shoes and a blazer for colder temperatures.

"Master Sora, your car is ready out front. Also, Sir Roxas has arrived." Jerry, Sora's butler, announced as he entered the teen's room.

"Alright, thanks Jer." Sora grabbed his red book bag and walked to the front door. Sora's house was large but still homey, large enough to house 20 but small enough not to get lost.

Roxas was at the front door, in the same uniform but his tie loosened and his shirt wrinkled.

"What's with the messy look? Getting some at this hour in the morning are we?" Sora teased.

"I don't dress to impress when I already have the ladies." Roxas shrugged as the cousins left the mansion. The boys hopped in Sora brand new SSC Ultimate Aero XT and drove to a café by the shore and grabbed some coffee. Sora had missed so much about his home that he cherished every moment. They grabbed a table outside while the cool, morning breeze woke them up.

"It's been so long since I've been home. I can't believe how everyone has changed." Sora almost whispered with a longing look at the ocean.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed much; just the new arrivals to our pack of friends; Naminé and Kairi. Axel graduated last year and he's like a brother to me, except annoying as hell and a pain in the back." Roxas explained.

"They seem really nice; I want to get to know Kairi better though. She just ran out yesterday and I feel like I'm to blame." Sora said with a hint of guilt.

"Listen, when Kairi transferred to our school she was very quiet and had no emotion to her. Naminé said that she went through a really bad heartbreak and it scarred her for life. Sure she looks happy but you can tell she still hasn't exactly gotten over it. After a while she started dating guy after guy. We all support and care about her and just want what's best for her. Even now she doesn't exactly trust guys other than me, Riku and Wakka." Roxas told him with a saddened expression.

"Jeez, I feel like such an idiot! We almost kissed and that's when she left. With what you just told me I'm surprised she got that close to kissing me." Sora face-palmed as he realized what had upset the redhead.

"Dude, you hadn't even had a girlfriend before you left. Now you just expect them to fall all over you?" The blonde shook his head at his cousin.

"W-well, I mean… ever since I became famous girls have been all over me. I just, thought-" Sora muttered.

"Dude, sure Kai can be reckless but she's not like that. Just be careful with her, she's not ready for a relationship yet, even if she says so. Stay away from that area please." Roxas said with stern look.

"Right, sorry." The superstar gave him a sheepish grin.

"Whatever, let's go. I promised I would meet Nams before the assembly, she'll kill me if I'm anymore late than I already am." Roxas threw out his empty cup and got into the car. The brunette joined him and shot him a knowing grin.

"What's up with you and 'Nams'?"

"N-nothing! Just drive fool." Sora chuckled and sped off towards the Private Collegiate for Destiny Islands' Finest.

* * *

All of the students of the high school met in the gym, sitting by grade in the bleachers around the perimeter. Kairi sat with Naminé, Selphie, Xion and Roxas; while Riku, Wakka and Sora sat a few rows over in the senior section. People whispered and stared as Sora walked into the gym, while he ignored them and talked about typical teenager things with his friends. The teachers shushed the rowdy teens while the principal stepped up to the podium in the middle of the gym.

"Welcome students and staff to a new year at Destiny Islands' Finest. Before I go over the rules and expectations I would like to introduce a special guest to our school this year. Sora Strife, would you mind saying a few words?" The principal gestured to Sora and he let out a sigh while making his way to the make-shift stage.

_So much for blending in._ All the students were shocked when the young star stepped up to the podium.

"Hey everyone, I'm Sora Strife, pro blitzball player. I've grown up with most of you, if not all of you. I'm still the same, annoying kid from grade 7 and would deeply appreciate if you would let me have my space and treat me like everyone else. And to my fellow seniors, let's make this an rockin' year!" Sora waved to the cheering student body and returned to his spot next to Riku, who gave him a high-five. The principal rolled his eyes and droned on with his speech about no violence and the no bulling policy, blah, blah, blah.

Sora couldn't stop himself from staring at Kairi as she whispered and gossiped with her friends, the way she customized her uniform was enticing. She wore her white button up, but like her friends, had a few buttons undone to show a small amount of cleavage; her tie a bit loose and her skirt a bit higher than mid-thigh, instead of the original knee length. Instead of the penny loafers the school provided she wore black heels and pantyhose. What they were doing with their uniforms was probably against the rules, but Sora definitely wasn't complaining. The assembly ended and the students were told to figure out their lockers and homerooms.

* * *

_Good old locker number 413. Same number for 3 years, weird but easy to remember._ Kairi flaunted down the large halls, boy whistling and making cat calls, while girls looked at her enviously or admirably in her direction. Everyone either loves or hates her, and she didn't give one fuck either way. Her friends set off down the twisting halls to find their cubbies while Kairi went to the exact spot she knew hers to be in. Although far, it was the best spot in school. Her locker was one of 4 located on the 3rd floor of the arts wing, by the choral room. Large windows overlooking the ocean lined the secluded passage making it bright and beautiful. For some odd reason lockers 410-414 were removed from their dank spot in the basement, restored and placed in the most amazing spot on campus. Another fact that was known on campus was that no one other than Kairi occupied a locker in the group of four.

Kairi always had a wonderful singing voice but didn't pursue a career because of her family name. _I don't need any more attention or money than I already receive just because I'm a Shinra; _she had thought and gave up. Though that never stopped her from "borrowing", the spare keys from the janitor and spending hours in the acoustically pleasing room. No one other than Riku knew of her extraordinary talent.

Least to say, when Kairi recognized familiar chocolate spikes at the locker next to hers she froze. **_No one_** other than her had had a locker of the four, not even her brother. Yet there is the pro athlete himself, looking out the window with amazement at the view of the island. The startled redhead released a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding and strut over to the metal holding compartments. After she had put away all her belongings and grabbed her books for first period when the brunette noticed her and his face lit up.

"Hey Kairi, I didn't think anyone would be sharing these lockers with me." Sora smiled at her, making her blush.

"Neither did I…" She mumbled under her breath, quickly avoiding conversation with him.

"Uh, what classes do you have this morning?" Sora sputtered, following after the gorgeous girl as she walked towards the stairs at a brisk pace.

"Science, Drama then Choral." Replying without a glance, Sora frowned and ran ahead of her blocking the stairwell.

"Look, I understand that what I did yesterday was stupid and I shouldn't have pushed myself on you. Could we start over, please?" Sora pleaded.

"Umm…" At that moment Kairi got lost in his ocean eyes, showing so much emotion for someone he barely knew. "Sure, why not. But I don't give out second chances often, so don't make me regret it." Kairi adopted a more stern voice, making sure he would get the message loud and clear.

"Right, well, I'm Sora Strife." He held out his fairly large hand to her.

"Kairi Sh-Leonhart." Kairi stuttered while shaking his soft yet firm hand, almost revealing her true identity. Ignoring her stumble Sora shot her a gleaming smile, causing the girl to squeak. He just chuckled and looked at her, trying to figure out everything with only a glance.

_She's so different than other girls. She can be confident, cocky and proud one minute and the next she's stumbling over her words, blushing and shy. I don't want to hurt her but…I really want to get to know her._

"So no hard feelings?" He asked, trying to distract himself from recent thoughts.

"Nope." Kairi replied, regaining her confidence. "How about you join me and the group to go to the water park on Friday?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around" Kairi waved and smiled as she walked to science.

_I hope so._


	4. Chapter 3: Summer is Over, But the Fun

_A/N: I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY GUYS! I know it's been so long but my summer even though it was probably the best time to write, was extremely busy. I went to Australia for 2 weeks, I had a family reunion that was a month-long for some odd reason and then my parents got a divorce, and to top it all off me and my boyfriend broke up so yeah….I've had too much to think about and even though school is back again I thought I'd get back to writing because I won't abandon this story I just had to take a little hiatus. I'll try to update ASAP._

* * *

_How to Be a Heartbreaker_

_Sora X Kairi_

Chapter 3: Summer is Over, But the Fun is Just Beginning

The first week of school was uneventful, Kairi was admired even more by the newer students, and Sora constantly had girls all over him. It got to the point that he actually had to start bringing a body-guard with him to school. People caught on quickly and stopped pestering the teen star, giving him the chance to catch up with his old friends. The group was inseparable, ruling the school with their beautiful faces and designer clothing. Kairi and Sora soon forgot their awkward situation, and decided to start over and became quick friends. This made the duo seem almost couple-like; and the rumors were flying. Everyone knew that Kairi and Sora had something together, every time they looked at each other. With them both being oblivious, and not wanting to ruin their newfound friendship they would become furious to have such petty things said about them.

Friday after school, Kairi and the girls headed over to Selphie's to get ready for their water park escapade. The boys said they had to run a few errands before they met up with them so the girls all sat in the hot tub talking about the latest gossip.

"So then she told Paine that she was manlier than Coach Snow, which I completely agreed with but I never said anything of course." Selphie mindlessly blabbed to her girlfriends.

"And she really said that to her? I mean can see why but you usually keep that kind of stuff to yourself." Naminé nodded in agreement to what Xion had to say.

"Well Tifa always was the one to tell it how it is." Selphie explained, "But on another note, I heard something quite interesting about a certain redhead this morning." She wiggled her eyebrows and Kairi let out a huff.

"And just what might the rumor mill be stirring about me today, may I ask?" She asked in mockery.

"Well, this drab little creature in my free period was saying that she heard you were 'getting it on' with Sora behind the bleachers. Now I did scold her for trying spreading this but I set it right before it left the room. But my question for you my sweet and innocent little Kairi, is if it is true or not."

"Oh god no, you guys know I'm still a virgin! I don't picture behind the bleachers to be the ideal spot to lose my V-card, thank you very much. I haven't even kissed him, I just think these rumors are getting ridiculous now." The queen ranted. "Besides, we're only just becoming friends and I wouldn't want jeopardize that."

Just then Wakka slammed the door to the pool room open and did a cannon ball into the pool; splashing the girls in the process. Roxas, Riku and Sora followed behind laughing at their orange hair friend. The boys had their swim trunks on and were ready to go, Riku's a sea green color, Roxas' black and gray plaid, Sora's a deep red and Wakka had his usual orange/yellow and black shorts. The girls, still in the hot tub, had their bikini's on they would wear to the park. Kairi's a light pink string bikini with a purple feather print, Naminé's a black bandeau suit with tiny white snowflakes, Xion's a bright cherry red adorned in frills and Selphie had on a yellow halter and matching deep green bottoms.

"Ahh! Was that _really_ necessary Wakka?!" Naminé screeched.

"Hahahah you should have seen your faces!" Roxas laughed as his female companions growled and glared in response.

"Shut up and go grab our bags. We'll get out now and meet you downstairs in a minute." Selphie said as she shooed them out. They quickly left with all the girls' stuff and went out to the limo waiting for them. The girls dried off and put some clothes on over their bikinis. Kairi put on a floral crop top with white lace trim, light wash jean shorts and her favourite pink flip-flops, Naminé threw on a baggy white tank and a pair of black jean shorts and baby blue Toms. Xion pulled on a sunset ombré dress and black flats while Selphie just put on a dark jean skirt and a pair of aqua wedges. The girls ran out to the limo excitedly not wanting to wait another second before they could get to the water park.

* * *

After going on almost all the water slides and the lazy river the group took a break at the snack bar by the wave pool to rest up and eat. Sora talked and caught up with all his friends enjoying their fun afternoon when the speaker above their table began playing "Down Under" by Men at Work. (A/N: In this story the song is actually about Destiny Island's instead of Australia, not to offend anyone! But just for it to make sense.)

_Traveling in a fried-out combie_

_On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_

_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous_

_She took me in and gave me breakfast_

_And she said_

Sora had listened to this song all the time when he used to get homesick and started singing along.

_"Do you come from a land down under?_

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

Roxas sang along with his cousin and their friends started to sway to the music.

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels_

_He was six-foot-four and full of muscles_

_I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"_

_He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich_

_And he said,_

At this point Riku and Kairi joined in. People at other tables turned to see what was going on.

_"I come from a land down under_

_Where beer does flow and men chunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

The rest of the gang starting singing their nation's undeclared theme song as well. People from all over were watching or joined in with them.

_Lyin' in a den in Bombay_

_With a slack jaw, and not much to say_

_I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me_

_Because I come from the land of plenty?"_

_And he said,_

_"Do you come from a land down under? _

_Where women glow and men plunder?_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover."_

_Yeah!_

_Living in a land down under_

_Where women glow and men plunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover!_

_Living in a land down under_

_Where women glow and men plunder_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_

_You better run, you better take cover!_

The song ended, the teens laughed at their foolishness while everyone cheered and then went their separate ways.

"Well that was fun! That's something I'm gonna remember for a while." Wakka smiled at his friends.

"Yeah, I know I will especially when I have to leave again." Sora beamed at his friends, almost as if thanking them for the memory. "I'm going to go get another smoothie, anyone else want anything?"

"I'll come with you!" Selphie jumped up and they walked over to the long line. Without warning Xion reached over and gave Riku (who was too busy checking out other girls to notice) a hard smack upside the face. He clasped his hand over his cheek and shot her daggers, she quickly got up and ran towards the wave pool, Riku right behind her.

"Water fight!" Wakka yelled and ran off after them with Roxas. Which left Naminé and Kairi still at the table.

"Boys. They can be such kids sometimes." Kairi shook her head.

"Last one there is it!" Naminé surprised her best friend while jumping up to join the others. They ended up in a tie so they made it girls verses boys. At one point of the game Riku had somehow managed to get behind Xion and undid her top. Which let's just say ended with him earning another smack.

While everyone was having fun in the wave pool, Sora and Selphie enjoyed their fresh smoothies and a nice conversation.

"It must be hard sometimes being famous, people recognize you everywhere and you have no privacy. Actually I'm surprised we aren't swarmed now!" Selphie giggled.

"It is, and it's probable because I'm not surrounded by other athletes or professionals. This is the first time in a long time I've gone anywhere with some friends." Sora gave her a half-smile, realizing how sad that must have sounded to her.

"You know, I'm actually surprised you remember me. We never talked much before you left but I guess because I was friends with Wakka you knew me." She slowly twirled a strand of chestnut hair around her index finger, looking deep into the pools of Sora's eyes.

"Ha ha, yeah… of course I would remember you. You're always so cheerful and positive." He began to feel a bit awkward with how intently she was with staring at him and Sora tried to ignore it.

Xion was fighting Naminé on Riku's shoulders and her on Roxas'; but to make it more interesting Wakka and Kairi hit them with pool noodles or sprayed them with water guns. Kairi though Sora and Selphie would have joined them by now and looked over at the table. Selphie had her hand on his shoulder and they were both laughing as if they had a private joke no one else knew. Kairi's blood began to sizzle, even though she had no feelings for Sora; it made her feel protective over him.

"Hey guys, I'm just gonna go get something to drink." She called out to her friends who nodded half-heartedly as they continued their battle. She made her way over to the table and grabbed her towel to dry off, neither of them noticed her right away. She noisily dragged her chair across the stone patio and they both snapped up to meet her gaze.

"Oh, hey Kai. How was the water fight?" Sora smiled at her, almost childishly. Her hard expression softened at his smile and she sat down next to him.

"Awesome, I got a bit thirsty so I came over to take a break. They're still going strong if you guys want to join." Squeals and giggles along with yells and loud splashes could be heard from the 5 friends who were still in the water.

"I already spend too much time in the water, I'll just watch you guys have fun." Sora declined. Selphie looked like she was about to say no as well but Wakka came over dripping wet and suddenly threw her over his shoulder.

"Wakka! You're soaked, where are you taki-YOU BETTER NOT THROW M-!" Wakka tossed her into the pool where the others were and she instantly became part of their war.

"Hahahah, okay she needed that!" Kairi giggled as her friend had looked mortified. Sora just smiled looking at Kairi's face as she lit up. She noticed his stare and blushed slightly, looking away.

"Umm, how about we go get some ice cream?" She suggested.

"Sure why not!" The pair walked around the park making small-talk until they found the ice cream vender. Sora got a Sea-Salt bar for himself and a strawberry and pineapple swirl for Kairi. They found a nice little bench under a large palm and relaxed in the shade, licking their frozen treats.

"Thanks for the ice cream by the way, you didn't have to." Kairi told him.

"It's no problem, it's just ice cream."

"So tell me, how long have you known everyone for?" She asked.

"Well, me and Riku became neighbours when we were 4 and have been best friends since. Roxas is my cousin, I met Wakka in grade 3 from blitz ball and met Selphie through him. There used to be this other boy but he moved to the other side of the island in grade 5." Sora explained. "What about you? When did you move here?"

"My parents used to move around a lot, I was born in Radiant Garden but I can barely remember it. I moved to the other side of the island about a week before grade 8, I still live there now but my parents bought a penthouse here in the city for the nights I can't or don't feel like going home. I spend most of my time there and go home on the weekends. Anyways, I met Naminé in the middle school on the other side of the island, even though we're cousins; I had only met her for the first time then. We both transferred over here late September that year because the schools are better. And I met everyone else about a month after that."

"Oh wow, are your parents business owners or something?"

"You could say that."

"Well maybe we could hang out at that penthouse of yours sometime and watch movies or something; bring Rox and Nam along too."

"That sounds great." Kairi smiled, happy that her and Sora's friendship is finally starting to bloom.


End file.
